A Half Makes a Whole
by Tazbb12
Summary: Everything Olivia wanted in life came to her via unconventional means so why should that change now. Focused around Olivia's family and the squad mixed in as well.


Summer was fading into fall but it still seemed like the long hot summer crazies were out in force keeping SVU extremely busy. With school back in session and frat houses going through initiations, Olivia almost thought it would be better to just take up residency in a dorm with the amount of calls they received. In addition, a late heatwave put everyone on edge and to finish off the trifecta there was an international DECA competition bringing thousands of high school students to the city. What could possibly go wrong? Olivia had barrowed some detectives from other precincts to cover all the calls, but finally it was coming to an end; rush week was over, the weather was cooling off and the DECA competition had concluded.

Olivia sat at her desk that was riddled with papers from these various cases and took a deep breath. After what seemed like an endless run of hectic cases, the 1-6 was finally settling down. Giving the report a final once over she signed the bottom of the page, closed the case and dropped her pen on top of it. It wasn't her last one but if she didn't see another report all day she would be thankful. Sitting up slightly she peered into the squad room seeing her detectives at their desk diligently working on their own paperwork. It wasn't often they welcomed being at their desk but everyone needed the break, they all needed to take a breath.

"Benson," she answered picking up her phone hoping it wasn't a call out.

"Hello Olivia it's Trevor."

"Langan? Um hi how are you," she asked a little surprised to be hearing from him.

"I'm doing well. How are you," he asked continuing with the pleasantries?

"That depends on what this conversation is about," she said knowing the only reason he would be calling had to do with her son.

"Fair point. I just wanted to give you a heads up I just got a call from a lawyer in Albany he said it was related to the Porter case. He did not mention Noah specifically but I have to believe it does involve him. We have a meeting tomorrow where I will find out what is really going on."

"What could he possibly want with Noah?"

"I don't know but it might not have anything to do with him. Like I said he did not mention Noah specifically…it might have to do with Ellie."

"Do you think they found a relative," Olivia ask suddenly getting nervous?

"No, I don't and even if they did you are Noah's legal parent. We looked very hard for any relative when Noah was a baby, I promise you we covered all our basis."

Olivia didn't doubt the lawyer's words. She knew not only did Langan do a search but CPS looked for any relatives in addition to her own search. She remembered those weeks, waiting to hear any news on a potential relative, it was the most stress she could ever remember feeling. Every person that stopped in her office, every ring of the phone she feared someone would tell her they found a relative and she could no longer adopt the boy who would forever have her heart.

"Even if a relative was found they wouldn't have any legal rights to Noah, not even for visitation. We confirmed Johnny D and Ellie's parents are deceased and no other next of kin could challenge the court."

"Then what the hell could they possible want," Olivia said frustrated?

"Olivia, I honestly don't know. It might have something to do with the sex trafficking ring. It could be they are looking for Ellie or Johnny D and don't know they are deceased. I really don't have a lot of information."

"Why wouldn't they call Barba?"

"I went to law school with this guy. I can't say we are friends but I am probably less intimidating than a Manhattan DA. I really don't want to alarm you but I also don't want you to be blindsided."

"No, I get it thank you for calling me. You will let me know as soon as you hear anything."

"I promise."

Olivia hung up the phone, took a deep breath and slumped back into her chair. She was almost to shocked to feel anything at the moment but the panic started to creep in. Of course, this would happen now, things were going too good. Noah was in pre-school and soaking up new information like a sponge. He was making friends and really blossoming as a little boy. After a brief separation from Ed based solely on her own fears and insecurities things had never been better with him. She was back to seeing Dr. Lindstrom weekly which helped her keep the balance she so desperately wanted in her life. Her previous issue was she thought she alone had to keep her life balanced and she would ultimately lose perspective and overcompensate one direction or the other. With Ed, her amazing SVU squad and Dr. Lindstrom she had never felt her life running so smoothly before. Now though, the scale wasn't just tipped it was toppled with the pending meeting between Langan and this Albany lawyer. A million thoughts were running through her mind; as much as Langan tried to ease her nerves her brain was going worst case scenario. If she lost her little boy her world would come crashing down.

"FIN," she called out from her desk.

A few moments later the senior detective appeared before her.

"You rang boss lady," he teased.

"I am taking the rest of the day. Things are pretty calm now but if you get anything big call me," she instructed as she was packing her bag.

Fin watched his boss, his face going from a tease to worry. She might have been the commander of SVU but he had known her for almost 20 years, something was wrong.

"Liv you know we have your back, but is everything ok," Fin asked genuinely wanting to know his boss was ok?

"Yeah, I just have to take care of some family things."

"Noah good?"

"You mean besides constructing a stool out of a toy container and blocks to hoist himself up on the counter to get to the cookies on top of the fridge," she smirked, "yeah he is good."

"Man, you have a little daredevil on your hands," Fin said smiling glad to see the sparkle back in his boss' eyes if only for just a few moments.

"You're telling me…I am thinking I should just book a standing appointment with the ER now."

"That's not a bad idea…you let me know if you need anything…promise."

"I promise Fin…and thanks."

With that Olivia slid her laptop in her bag and headed out bidding her other detective a farewell as she passed.

* * *

For a better part of his career Ed saw the worst of the NYPD, the few dirty cops that tarnished the whole group. Other cops, even though they might not be dirty, took short cut that let to innocent people sitting in prison where they didn't belong. That is where Ed found himself now; looking at potential cases where short cuts or other wrong information lead to an innocent person being convicted.

"Captain I have the Riley case for you," his number two said walking into the office.

"How does it look?"

"Like a rookie cop tried to make a name for himself and pushed a little too hard."

"Great," Tucker mumbled having seen this situation before.

He was about to ask some more questions when his phone vibrated.

 _Can you meet me at my apartment?_

Ed was a little surprised by the request from his girlfriend as they usually met up at her apartment and texts usually indicated departure from that plan.

 _Yeah, I am wrapping up a case I should be there by 3 or 4_

"Sorry about that so this case…"

Ed's phone vibrated again.

 _No, now….if possible_

Well, that certainly raised the alarm bells for him. It was just after 1pm and no matter how slow a day was he knew Olivia never left until 3pm when Noah's school day ended. He couldn't imagine her just leaving to play hooky…something must have been wrong.

 _On my way!_

"Sorry again…thanks for bringing me the file. I will look it over and then send a memo to the DA's office and CC the attorney on record. If I have any questions I will give you a call but I trust your findings. I have to run out and will probably be out the rest of the day. If you need me for anything I will be available by cell."

"No, problem Captain."

Tucker had only been in CIU a couple months and while he liked his team it seemed his reputation preceded him. Half his team was scared of him and the other half wasn't sure if he was legitimately out of IAB or if that was just a cover. Slowly his Sargent was warming up to him but he had a long way to go. One good think about no one wanting to challenge him was no one asked questions and they loved when he was out of the office.

Ed was tempted to hit the lights and sirens wanting to get to Olivia's place as quickly as possible. He tried calling her but after 5 rings it went to voicemail. Not wanting to jump too far off the deep end he chalked that up to her being in the bathroom or changing out of her work clothes. No, he was just going to be calm until he got to her place.

* * *

"Ed," Noah yelled seeing him walk through the door.

The little boy tried to squirm from his mother's arms but it didn't seem like she was interested in letting him go.

"Mama down pease," he requested trying to pry her hands apart.

Ed's concern only grew seeing how Olivia was attaching herself to Noah. There were a couple reasons for this attachment…tough case, case involving a child or something directly threatening her son. The little boy's pleas were finally answered and when he was released he ran to greet his friend. Ed immediately lifted the little guy into his arms tickling his side enticing sweet giggles.

"That tickly," Noah laughed. "I tickly you," Noah announced attacking Ed's neck.

While it didn't tickle, Ed put on a good show and laughed causing even more giggles from Noah.

"Mama I tickly him," he smiled.

"You sure did sweet boy."

Ed walked over and leaned down to kiss Liv hello. Noah covered his eyes and giggled seeing his mom kiss Tucker.

"Oh you think that is funny," Olivia smiled bringing Noah back into her lap. "Is it funny when I give you kisses," she asked covering his face and belly with kisses.

Noah laughed begging Ed for help. Soon the tables were turned and the two guys teamed up against Liv.

"Ok, ok uncle," Olivia called out in surrender.

The three settled down before Noah went back to his toys. Ed made sure a movie was on and Noah was distracted before bringing Olivia back to the bedroom so they could talk. Before he even asked her a question he pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple hoping to bring her some peace and comfort.

"Ok, want to tell me what is going on," he asked pulling back slightly but keeping her close?

"I got a call from Langan today."

"What the hell did he want," Ed said not having any ill will for the guy but not liking the feelings he elicited from his girlfriend?

"A lawyer from Albany called him about the Porter case and he wanted to give me a heads up. He said the lawyer didn't mention Noah specifically but really at this point what else could it be about. Langan didn't know the specifics but said they are meeting tomorrow."

Inside Ed had a feeling of dread wash over him but he was going to be positive knowing she needed that support right now. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and gave her a minute to settle.

"All right, well they didn't mention Noah that is a good sign."

"What if a relative found out about him?"

"I don't even know how that would be possible but I am pretty sure if it was a relative trying to see him they wouldn't wait even a day for that…did Langan say anything about Noah if it was a relative?"

"Just that I am Noah's legal parent and everyone did an exhaustive search for any relatives before the adoption. Both Johnny D and Ellie's parents are confirmed deceased and no one else can challenge for him…I shouldn't worry anything will happen with him."

"Well that is easier said than done but he is right. There is no one that is a close enough relative to Noah that they would have any claim over him," he said hugging her close.

"It's not just that. What if there is an aunt or cousin or anyone that wants to see him? I was going to explain to Noah about adoption and tell him certain things especially about his mom…but Johnny D…" Olivia paced having a hard time handling the thoughts running through her mind. "If someone from Johnny D's family wants to see Noah he will be exposed to all that badness," she whispered as tears fell down her cheeks.

Ed was by her side in an instant wrapping his arms around her. He honestly hadn't thought about that situation but it would only happen over his dead body. Nothing was going to taint the pureness and innocence of Noah if Ed could help it.

"No," Ed said with a firmness Olivia couldn't remember hearing before. "No, you are his mother and you decide who is in his life. People can't just pop up years later and want to be involved especially if it is to Noah's detriment. I will not let anyone harm him and I will fight with my last breath to prevent him from knowing anything but the love and safety of his mother."

It might have been because her emotions were already all over the map but in that moment, she had never loved this man more.

"I love you," she said giving him a passionate kiss.

It was the type of kiss that under any other circumstances would have led to something more.

"I mean it Liv…whatever happens you are not alone in this," he said his piercing blue eyes locking with her brown ones. "I will do whatever it takes…call in every favor I am ever owed…no one is going to do anything to that little boy that you don't approve of first."

She further collapsed into his arms and just reveled in the safety that brought.

"We are going to get through this," he whispered.

Olivia just nodded knowing he was right but the next 24 hours were going to be excruciating. She could have stayed in his arms forever but they both heard a chair being dragged across the kitchen floor and bolted from the room.

"NOAH," they called out catching their daredevil red handed.

* * *

The next morning it was decided everyone was going to keep their normal routines. Noah was going to go to school while Liv and Ed went to work.

"If you stay home you will just stress all day with nothing to distract you," Ed reasoned with her.

"Not true I could…paint the apartment."

"Nice try Picasso. Go to work, do your job and call me the second you hear anything. I have nothing pressing today. I can get to the 1-6 in 15 minutes if need be."

Knowing Ed was right Olivia conceded and after they dropped Noah off at pre-school Ed dropped Olivia off at her office before continuing on to 1PP. He knew it was different for her but this wait was having its effects on him. He loved Noah and wished for once whatever was coming their way wouldn't set off a cascading death spiral of bad news and hard times.

Going to work had been a good thing for Olivia as they got a new case a few minutes after she arrived. Her and her team spent the morning get the facts, interviewing the victim and initial persons of interest. It wasn't until noon that her phone vibrated with a text from Langan requesting a meeting at her office. She confirmed it for 12:30 needing that time to get back to the office and allow Ed the opportunity to get there.

"Have you heard anything," Ed said wasting no time as he practically ran into her office.

"No, he isn't here yet."

"Did you walk to him? Did he say anything on the phone," Ed asked only getting the text with the meeting time before he bolted from his office.

"No, he just sent me a text. He said he was wrapping up the meeting and would be over."

"Whatever he says…I am right here," he said walking over to stand by her chair.

"Just don't go anywhere," she whispered as she saw Langan walk into the squad room.

The three adults exchanged brief hellos and Olivia confirmed she wanted Ed in for this meeting. She shut her door in case any detectives came back before returning to her desk. Langan pulled a filled from his bag and opened it handing Olivia a mugshot.

"Who is this," she asked not recognizing her from any case?

"Samantha Joans…laundry list of priors for soliciting, prostitution, drugs. She was part of a ring that branched off from the operation you busted involving Ellie and Johnny D."

"How do they know that?"

"Johnny D was getting kickbacks from Albany…it took the FBI a while to trace it and figure out why this cash was flowing to him."

"Why was it?"

"It was his ring, his girls…Johnny D knew the real money was in Manhattan but there was a big market in Albany because of the state capital so he sent his number 2 to run it."

"Take down one and someone else takes over," Olivia mumbled knowing that was the reality of that industry.

"As you know it is largely a cash business and sometimes it's hard to tie people down without witnesses. Investigators found Samantha who was working with authorities."

"Was?"

"Yeah, she was in a shelter but OD'ed."

"She was in a shelter? If she was part of a ring how did her pimp let her get into a shelter."

"She became temporarily unusable and her pimp blamed her for that. Beat her and dumped her no doubt thinking she would die in the frigid Albany winters but she didn't."

"Only to suffer death at her own hands," Ed chimed in looked over the mug shot.

"Samantha became unusable because she became pregnant. I guess that made her want to change and get clean. She did provide the police a lot of good information but it was a lot for her to handle and she slipped. They said they see it a lot with junkies…they get clean for a while and when they slip they go back to their old dosages which they no longer have the tolerance for and OD."

Olivia remember Ellie well, how could she forget the woman that brought Noah into her life. Samantha's story mirrored Ellie's and Olivia couldn't help but feel heartbreak. She had to wonder if either woman was every really giving a chance.

"The snake…ummm Chi-chi Juavas," Langan said looking down at his file for the name and handing over a picture, "found out she was pregnant with a girl and wanted the baby once it was born. The pimp had other ideas."

"Where is that body buried," Ed huffed knowing that guy was certain to be long gone for going against the leader?

"Pulled from the Hudson."

"What happened to her daughter," Olivia asked?

"She was in the shelter with the mom cops on scene called CPS and the child is current in foster care."

"That could go either way," Olivia groan knowing Noah bounced to 5 different foster families before she stepped in. "How old is the girl?"

"Around two… from the report I got she is healthy."

"Yeah that is what they said about Noah until I had my doctor look at him."

"Sorry to cut in here but it sounds like this doesn't involve Noah right," Ed said wanting to cut to the chase.

"Oh um well it actually does," Langan said almost apologetically for going off on a tangent.

"How," Olivia asked gripping Ed's hand?

"That little girl is Noah's half-sister."


End file.
